The song remains the same
by Loudmouse
Summary: This is the story of a wedding Jackie and Hyde style.


Title: "The song remains the same"

Disclaimer: I don't own anything about that 70s show if I did it would not have gone down like it did.

Notes:

3/3: Added just the tiniest little thing, and that's all, let's see if you can tell?

I don't know exactly how season 8 ended because I don't really want to know, I know enough anyway so here's my little fix in a fic. Here's what I imagine happens next :

3/26: So I decided maybe the events leading up to this story do need some drama, but I don't think I'll right it, basically Jackie runs to Hyde when some thing happens, Hyde admits he still loves Jackie and made a huge mistake but didn't feel he could take it back that's why he was so pissed off. Jackies confussed again because she is still with Fez. So she has to choose between Fez and Hyde this time and she of course chooses Hyde, because she will always choose Hyde.

They are older and wiser and have move on from there younger years and insecurities and they are more honest with each other now. Jackie and Hyde decide to give it another go, I don't care exactly how it happens as long as they are together so I'm not going to get into the how, this time without the reservations and the pressure, A real commitment this time because they have always been committed.

This is the story of a wedding; Jackie and Hyde style:

"I can't believe he talked her into this."

"Him it was her idea in the first place."

Eric and Donna stood in the small room arguing. Standing near them gathered the rest of the gang and a justice of the peace.

"I'm the maid of honor she's supposed to listen to my advice, I tried to appeal to her, "Jackieness" but she didn't revert, oh no as long as she get's her party and get's to be in the spot light she doesn't care, as long as it's the same result in the end." Donna ranted.

"Want's the day to be about her, no that doesn't sound like Jackie at all. You know who isn't himself, Hyde, I tried to convince him that it would just end up the same as if they did it the other way. But he just said "it's cool" like that." Eric was just as emphatic as Donna.

Then Red whispered to Kitty, "Why are we in a tattoo parlor again?"

The view widens and a hush falls over all of them as Jackie and Hyde step into the room holding hands. Hyde turns to whisper in her ear, whatever he said delights her and they start to move forward.

Jackie wore a strapless pink chiffon dress and a great big smile.

While Hyde, well he did clean up very well, but of course still refused to ware a tie, of course in this case it just would have gotten in the way.

They came to a halt in front of the Justice of the peace, who of course also owned the tattoo parlor.

Jackie and Hyde still holding hands they sat in two side by side chairs as the Justice began the ceremony.

It started off like most of these ceremony's do, but it quickly became apparent as to why they were in a tattoo parlor and of course why Jackie and Hyde were sitting down.

There were a few times, especially when the needle would near the top of her dress at the bottom of the letters when Jackie lost her zen. Hyde however let her borrow some of his and never once let go of her hand.

Once their names were neatly written over the other's heart it was time for the exchanging of "rings"

The tattoo artist did most of the work but the final stroke to complete the detail of their wedding bands belonged to them.

As soon as Jackie finished she was on her feet and jumping into Hyde's lap.

Just as they were about to seal the deal the Justice stopped them. Jackie and Hyde turned to him with a cool look.

The Justice continued, "I now pronounce you... a fully united couple. Now you may..." he gestured for them to continue and continued they did. Just before it got too uncomfortable for their audience Donna reminded them of the party.

And so they went off to the rest of their lives, not always physically together, but forever united in their hearts.

The end

Sorry if there were a lot of mistakes but I didn't want to obsess over it, as it is it's probably a mistake to restart my obsession, so this will probably be the last fic I right for this fandome.

I just had to get that out it was either this or make what happened on the show a stupid dream of Kelso's (because he knows them best separately but may not quite understand them as a couple.) and then have them get married either way the result is the same.

3/26: or maybe it was Jackie's nightmare, ya know.


End file.
